


Crashing a con panel

by ImagineOnYourOwn



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, panel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineOnYourOwn/pseuds/ImagineOnYourOwn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically reader and Jensen work together on Supernatural since the first day. In the show, their characters are each others' love interest but in real life they're just friends. Well that's what they claim but the fans think otherwise and, Jensen has a crush on reader but keeps it quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You heard the fans laughing and you decided that it was time for you to crash Jensen and Misha's panel. You walked on stage showing to the fans that you needed them to remain quiet and then you tiptoed to Jensen. He was focused on the comments that the audience were making and you smiled bright when you noticed some people looking at you chuckling. You grabbed a glass of water and innocently threw it over Jensen’s head. He jumped from his seat like a frightened cat and you laughed really hard with the fans and Misha. 

" That's how you crash a panel properly ! " you said in your mic and the whole room cheered. " You are so gonna pay for that ! " he said with his Dean voice. Jensen was completely wet so he had no other choice than to take his shirt off. The crowd went nuts and all the girls screamed, " And you're welcome " you laughed in your mic. You heard someone screaming " We love you [Y/N] ! " and you couldn't help but chuckle. " So, now that the idiot is out of the stage to get a new shirt, shall we go back to business ? " asked Misha.

After that, the panel went on, a lots of questions was about Misha being pranked or how he was planning on getting his revenge. " So, I have a question for you [Y/N] " started a blonde girl " In the season finale we saw [Y/c/N] and Dean going through a rough separation and I wanted to know, what can we expect for her, and for their relationship ? ". You smiled, " I have read only three episodes for now so I don't really know what's to come for [Y/c/N] and I can't spoil you but knowing how the season ended, in my opinion [Y/c/N] and Dean won't be reunited before a long time or maybe they won't be at all. With what you've seen and the little that I know, you are so going to hate what's going on. That's all I can say for now. " 

Jensen was back on stage and he sat on your right side so that you'd be between the two men. " What is the most recent funny fact that you guys have in mind ? " asked a fan. " That's an easy one , [Y/N] threw a glass of cold water on me like fifteen minutes ago. " complained Jensen giving a stern look. " Suck it up Ackles " you answered. " It was this morning for me. I took the airplane with Matt , Richard and Rob and during the whole flight Matt and Rob freaked out. The thing is, I didn't know they were scared of taking the airplane and I have been a real heartless bitch. I was like, hey did you know that with all the plane crashes this year we could die today ? " you couldn't hold the laugh in your throat as you imitated Matt's face expression.

Jensen was happy to have you on the panel with him 'cause since you finished filming the last season of Supernatural you've been away. You had to travel 'cause you were also a part of the Vampire Diaries TV show and for the past three months you've been filming a movie in Australia. Of course he had called you, texted you and skyped with you, but he was always looking for spending time with you in flesh. While you were telling your story, he couldn't help but look at you, you were so beautiful. 

He loved the way your scarf was falling around your neck, the way your two braids were following every movement of your shoulders and especially the beanie that he offered you last winter 'cause you were always stealing his or Jared's. A question about the movie you filmed came up, " Is there something crazy you had to do for this movie ? " , " You mean beside training everyday ? Yeah I had to learn the kompa dance which is a very sensual dance, and it was awkward, like A LOT ! " you answered. The fan was not over with you, " Can you show us what it is ? " 

" I'll never do that dance ever again you'll see it soon enough, trust me. " A baby started crying and you always had that kind of instinct that pushed you to take care of it. " Aww where is the baby ? " you asked. Jensen smiled when you walked out off the stage to go into the public. You asked the mother of the baby if you could hold him and when she agreed, you walked back to your chair with the baby in your arms. " Are Dean and [Y/c/N] planning on having kids ? " asked a fan. 

" Are you insane ? They'd be terrible parents ! I mean, Dean might be a good father but [Y/c/N] is not very fond of kids and she would suck as a mother, she's never there, always getting in danger, she'd be dead before the kid reaches his fifth birthday. " you answered. Misha and Jensen in one voice agreed. Most of the next questions were for the boys so you gave your attention to the baby. It was cute to see that, in the moment you took him in your arms he went quiet. 

Misha was telling a story and everyone was listening, laughing when something funny or unexpected was said but Jensen could not take his eyes off of you, you were playing with the baby making him smile wide and you were smiling in return, and in that moment, he knew he was completely and entirely in love with you.


	2. Just friends ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Few days after the panel, Reader went back on set and Jensen still hasn't said a word about his feelings. They didn't talk to each other the whole day, being busy with the show but Jensen wants to see her, so he tells her they'll spend the evening together. Will he confess his feelings ? And will Reader say that she loves him back ? 
> 
> Looks shorter than the first part, sorry about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a second part to this fiction as requested by @Shriquinn :)  
> Hope you'll like it :)

" Fine, I'll do it " you said. " I guess we have a deal then, darling " answered Mark Sheppard as Crowley. " And cut ! " exclaimed a voice on set " That was an amazing scene guys, very intense. Good job everyone, see you all next week. Enjoy your week end " A smile appeared on your face, you were proud of your work and couldn't wait to embrace the comfort of the bed in your motel room. You hugged Mark goodbye and walked out of set straight to your trailer. Taking off all the make-up on your face and putting on leggings with a sports bra and a thin sports jacket, you tied your hair. 

Your driver was waiting for you when you arrived at the parking lot and you jumped into the car. The drive to your motel was a good 20 minutes. " Evening Josh, how are you since this morning ? " you asked. Josh became a friend after all these years of working together. " Tired, just like you I guess. How was your day ? " " Productive since the boys were busy messing with Misha. Tell me about your wife, her birthday's coming soon right ? What are your plans ? I mean, 35 years is a good reason to throw a party " Josh chuckled. 

" Yeah, I think I'll take her out on a date, we don't spend much time together with work and we gave up on the idea of romantic evenings with the kids around. We'll probably have a party the day after or in the week end so that everyone would be able to make it. " You smiled at him " Sounds good, I'm sure she'd love that. If you don't find anyone to babysit the monsters, give me a call, I'll be happy to help. And I haven't seen them in a little while, that'd be my pleasure " 

Once you arrived to your motel, you thanked Josh for the drive and headed for the gym for your daily work out. You were so used to come here that you didn't pay attention to anything, putting your earphones with the music on. After warming up, you settled on the ground to work your abs, eyes closed completely focused on following your music's rythm. Then, you attacked push-ups. Those were a bitch, you hated push-ups.   
The leg press machine was giving hell to your knees but you kept going, the muscle pain was satisfying. 

Suddenly the music in your ears stopped and you growled. " Easy tiger " chuckled Jensen's voice behind you. " Never take my music off when I'm working out or you're a dead man " you answered while getting off the machine. " What are you doing here ? Work out is not in your vocabulary if I remember " you teased " Right, you got a point. But, I came to tell you that tonight you were stuck with me. Jared wants us to do a live for the Always Keep Fighting campaign and I thought we could watch a movie or two after that. What do you think ? " " Sure, sounds good to me but first, I need to shower " you smiled and you both made your way out of the gym.

" I didn't know you were the singing in the shower type of person " Jensen said when he heard the door of the bathroom. " There's a lot of thing you don't know about me Ackles. You need help for the live or I can get dress without you calling for my help ? " " I'm already live actually, and you're in the camera. Nice outfit by the way. " " Oh shut up " you chuckled before going back to the bathroom to put on your pjs.


	3. I Don't care I ship it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened when Jensen was at Reader's motel room ? Does anyone know about Jensen's feelings ? When will he confess ?

You took a sip from your coffee while nodding to what Ruth was saying, " I have to admit that this season is filled with bad bitches, the guys are going the miss good old days. " she answered a fan. You loved her accent. " Hell yeah, you have no idea ! Something big is coming " you added. The following fan takes the mic, " Hi girls, first I wanna say thank you for being who you are, being a part of the show, being badasses and being an inspiration to us all. " 

She started crying from the emotion and you walked out off stage to hug her. " Thanks to you sweetheart, we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you " " What's your question darling ? " asked Ruth with a sweet smile. I stayed by her side while she spoke " I wanted to know if you could give us some spoilers " An evil laugh escaped your lips and you answered while walking back on stage " Oh darling, here's a huge spoiler for you . . ." " We know what happens and you don't " finished Ruth for you. You laughed with your friend while the crowd was a bit disappointed. 

You loved those panels so much, seeings the fans, talking to / with them, answering their questions. That's why you loved your job. " Hello, I love you so much girls ! [Y/N] , I think that everybody hear wonders one thing : are you and Jensen together ? That'd be awesome 'cause 1) you're perfect for each other , 2) you're so cute when you're together and 3) the picture of you two this morning was just amazing ! " 

" What picture ? " you asked surprises " I don't know about any picture ! Show me " The girl came on the stage and gave you her phone with the picture. It was a picture of you and Jensen asleep. Your head rested on his chest and he had an arm around your shoulders. " Let me guess, Jared ? " you sighed when she nodded " Yeah with #IDontCareIShipIt " " Well, sorry to disappoint sweetheart but no, we're not dating, we're just friends. Maybe some of you know that last night J and I were the one doing the live video for the Always Keep Fighting campaign. And after that, we decided to watch a movie and we were exhausted so I guess we just fell asleep like that. " 

You knew that many fans wanted you and Jensen to be dating but you never thought of him like that. Or, at least that's what you told yourself. Once the panel over, you left the building, taking some pictures with the fans and signing autographs. Your bodyguard, Neal, guided you and Ruth to your vehicle. Josh was waiting for you already and once in the car, he drove you back to your motel. You were supposed to meet the boys for lunch. Misha, Mark, Jared and Jensen showed up and gave you and Ruth a tight hug. 

" I'm starving, you guys ? " you asked and everyone approved. " How about we escape this place and go find a restaurant ? " " Darling, you just talked to my heart ! " exclaimed Misha getting chuckles from everyone. Once you found a restaurant and sat at a table, you took your phone and asked Jared to take a picture of all of you 'cause he was taller. Jensen whispered something funny into your ear and when Jared took the picture, you were laughing.

Jensen felt happy when, in a natural way, you sat beside him at the restaurant. And his feeling grew stronger when he made you laugh 'cause it was music to his ear. He didn't know how long he had been in love with you but Jared was the one to make him realise and it has been months since that moment. He had no idea if you were feeling the same but he knew you pretty well, not to say completely and he knew you had no boyfriend, always saying you didn't have time for that or that you just didn't feel the need to be in a relationship 'cause you had the Supernatural family by your side and it was enough. Giving back [Y/N], Jared gave a look at Jensen and asked " So, [Y/N] the topic hasn't been put on the table for a while now, any romantic news to share ? A boyfriend ? or girlfriend ? " 

You almost choked on your salad, not expecting the giant moose to say that but you put on your best smile and played the game, " You mean beside my baby dog ? Nothing to declare. But you, my dear, are going to pay for taking pictures of people while they're sleeping and posting them on Twitter ! " he laughed a bit and Jensen beside you went red but you didn't notice. " He, what can I say ? I don't care, I ship it ! " he shrugged and smiled sheepishly.


	4. Plans are coming to life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader had to leave for something secret but didn't say anything to Jensen.

Jensen woke up when his dog jumped on the bed. He growled and checked the time on his phone. It was almost 12pm, the night has been long and restful and he felt really good. Sunday was starting in a very good way after a long week of work and panels with the fans. He loved the fans, that was for sure but he really enjoyed his free time, hanging around with friends, family or just doing nothing. He got out of the bed and went straight into the shower. He put on a grey pant, a black shirt and a leather jacket before taking Oscar's leash and his sunglasses. 

Feeling great, he walked out of his apartment and went to Starbucks to get a good breakfast. After five minutes, it was his turn and he smiled to the cashier, he was a regular and very friendly to everyone. " Morning Mr Ackles, wait a second, your friend came earlier and ordered for you " 

" My friend ? " " Yeah, [Y/N], she was in a hurry 'cause she had to take a plane but she reserved a special order for you " He was a bit disappointed because you didn't tell him anything that you were leaving Vancouver. 

Once settled at a table, he smiled when he saw the breakfast you chose for him : oatmael with fresh blueberries , a morning bun and a chestnut praline latte. Usually, you'd cook breakfast. He felt his phone buzz when you posted a picture on your Instagram and could't help the smile on his lips as he saw yours. He also felt a little jealous of the guy by your side but he would never say that outloud. 

* * *

Once you walked out of the airport, you quickly found a pair of blue eyes waiting for you. " Morning beautiful " said Ian Somerhalder's voice in your ear after engulfing you in a warm embrace. " Morning handsome " you smiled. 

He kissed your forehead and took your suitcase, leading you to his car. " How are you feeling ? " he asked. " I'm excited, when I received your text last night, I couldn't believe it " you chuckled " I never thought everything would be ready before the end of the year, our project is about to start " " Your project. I'm just the godfather and ISF is just your partner " 

You talked about everything and anything, mostly of Nikki and Vampire Diaries. Ever since you joined the show, Ian treated you like a friend and since your love the animals were the same, he saw you as a little sister. You took a picture of the both of you and posted it on Twitter and Instagram along with " On the road with this one @iansomerhalder, almost there and still alive, guess his driving skills are not that bad #IowaHereWeAre " 

When the car stopped, Ian told you to wait and then he put a blindfold over your eyes " Really ? " " Yes, wouldn't want to ruin the fun " you sighed but let him do as he wished anyway. He took your hand and led you along the way. You heard the sound of a door being opened and felt the sweetness of grass under your feet as you walked.

Taking off the blindfold, he said with a huge smile " Welcome to the [Y/N] [Y/L/N] Foundation ! " You were ecstatic. At the beginning of the year you bought a warehouse and hired a whole team to clean it up, redecorate it and bring all the furnitures you needed. Almost everything was blue, a calming color. Your idea was to create a paradise for abandoned, wandering and in need of education dogs.

You met every person working here for you but also who have been with you since the birth of the project. You thanked them all with teary eyes, overwhelmed with joy. You met every person working here for you but also who have been with you since the birth of the project. You thanked them all with teary eyes, overwhelmed with joy. "Come on now gorgeous, time for lunch " told you Ian. Nikki joined you and lunch was filled with laughter, memories, ideas and hopes. You quickly learnt everything you needed to know and were prepared to welcome the first dogs coming to your shelter. You loved your day so much that you never wanted it to end. Unfortunately, you had another flight early in the morning 'cause you needed to be in Orlando but you promised yourself to come back before the end of the year.


	5. We're all a big family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First reader's solo interview.

Jensen was using his day off to absolutely do nothing. He had called his parents then his brother and his sister because with work he had not much time to see them. His family knew you very well and liked you a lot, always making jokes about how cute you and Jensen would look together but you'd just brush them off and change the subject.

It was a good day with sun and heat. And it was hard to stay inside with Oscar trying to get attention. Jensen decided that it'd be great to play a little with the dog. Grabbing a ball, he went to the backyard. He remembered all the times the guys and you would come there and play a game or when he adopted his dog and failed miserably at educating him while you always seemed to know what to do. He scoffed at the thought of it. After running, jumping, and sweating with Oscar, Jensen jumped in his pool imitated by the animal. 

He was sitting at his kitchen table, eating a croque-monsieur when he received a text from Gen telling him to turn his TV on. Curious, he did as he was told and was surprised to see your face. 

You had filmed your last Supernatural scene a few days ago and were fully on Vampire Diaries now. Therefore, you were spending more time away from J2 and closer to Ian. Jensen knew Ian was married but he couldn't help the feeling in his guts when he saw all the pictures of the two of you on the social medias. 

" So [Y/N] you seem to take a huge place on our screens now, what can you tell us about your job ? " asked the interviewer. You chuckled a little because the question was not an easy one. " There are many things to say about my job. I mean, is there anything specific you want to know ? " " I'll take anything you'll give me. How about working on Supernatural ? " 

" It all started there so yeah, might be a good idea. It's kind of a funny story actually. Jensen moved in the apartment next to mine before the beginning of the show and he was very friendly with me. That's when our friendship was born. Later I would come with him on set and he would show me everything. He introduced me to Jared and we got along straight away. It lasted for two years and one day, they were waiting for an actress who never showed and Jensen convinced the producers to let me try. They were running out of options so they gave it a shot and I think they loved it since it was seven years ago and I'm still on the show. " you smiled. 

" What about your relationship with Jensen ? Anything to confess ? " smirked the interviewer. " Well, you know we've been friends for the last twelve years now, it's a big part of our lifes. I was twenty two back then and he was twenty five. We kind of grew up together. We're really closed, just like with Jared, it's hard to imagine a life without them in it. We're all a big family. "  
Jensen's heart skipped a beat. He was nothing but family to you, just a very good friend. Hearing you say that hurt. A lot. When the interview was over, he turned off the TV and sighed. His phone buzzed and when he looked at it, he saw a group conversation on Facebook. 

Mark Sheppard : [Y/N], you smashed your first solo interview, that's my girl !   
Jared Padalecki : Wouldn't have it any other way with you [Y/N] ;)  
[Y/N] [Y/L/N] : Thanks guys, I was soooo nervous with all those cameras !

They knew Jensen was online and read the messages so he had to say something. 

Jensen Ackles : I've got to admit, you did good. Honestly, I believed you would screw up, like we all did.   
[Y/N] [Y/L/N] : Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment. Coming back soon, don't forget about me until then.

Not gonna happen, he thought to himself, not gonna happen.


	6. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is here, so what gifts our characters will receive ? Let's see ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm proud and sad to announce that this chapter is the last. But we all know that the end of a story is the beginning of another one ;)  
> Hope you enjoyed the story

Your plane landed early in the morning and Christmas night was in the evening at Jared's. You could've called Jensen but you wanted to surprise him. Besides, being away from him the past few weeks helped you realize that you were feeling something stronger than friendship and it was terrifying you. Shaking your head you drove your thoughts to something else. You thanked the men that gave you your coffee and gave him a pretty good tip. It was Christmas time after all. You walked down the street happily with your dogs.

Your pomsky Malutki has been with you for two years now but with your enormous love for dogs, you just couldn't have only one dog. So, thanks to your foundation, you had adopted three other puppies that you rescued from a certain death. You had a husky named Echo , a belgian shepherd malinois named Yogi and a bernese mountain dog named Żar. You knew that the boys would want to meet the animals so you had texted Gen to ask her if it was okay to come with them. Hopefully, she said that it was not a problem. The weather was great, not really cold and it was not humid.

Sitting on the grass in a park, you released your companions and let them run free after a little education session. You always had kind of a gift with dogs, it was easy for you to teach them tricks. Your bedroom had turned into a huge mess. Clothes were everywhere. You had no idea of what to wear. With a heavy sigh you composed Jensen's number. He answered quickly.

" Hey [Y/N] to what do I owe the pleasure ? " " Get your ass back here, I desperately need your help ! " you whined. " With what ? There's a spider in your bathroom and you're too scared to take care of it yourself ? " he was being cocky " ahah very funny. I ain't scared of spiders. I don't know what to wear for tonight ! " " Gen specified that it was not a red carpet, so something casual will be perfect, plus I want to be surprised by your outfit so I won't help you pick it up " " Remember me to call you when I need nothing " you rolled your eyes " Will do " he answered and you knew he had a cheeky smile " see you tonight [Y/n/N] " " See ya J "

Finally, you found the perfect [outfit](https://misssassygirl.files.wordpress.com/2014/01/colorful-winter-outfit.jpg) and attacked your make-up and finished by your hair. Grabbing your presents and your car keys, you called your four little munchkins and left your home. You were right on time. Getting out of the vehicle you walked to the front door and knocked. Gen was the one to welcome you with a warm hug. " The kids presents are in my car " you whispered in her ears and she nodded. 

Jensen was talking with Jared when you walked into the living room. You were talking with Gen and a smile was on your face. That same smile that forced him to smile too 'cause it was contagious. J2 made a move to greet you but they were stopped by Shep and Thomas running toward her and jumping around her neck. " [Y/N] !! " they exclaimed with joy. You laughed so hard it resonated in the whole house and it was a huge house ! The attention was quickly claimed by your dogs and every adults fell back into childhood. Even Jensen, who was nervous about the evening relaxed within seconds when Echo jumped on him with a happy bark. 

The evening went perfectly well. Dinner was amazing, filled with smiles and laugh and joy. Misha and his family was here, Mark and his pregnant wife too, Richard and Matt was there with their families too. Christmas was a family evening, but there was your biological family and the family you created with the people you met throughout your life. When midnight came by, the kids opened their gifts. Shep and Thomas went straight to bed after that. All the guests left in order to put the kids to bed too. Mark and his wife stayed a little, talking happily with you. Mark was always teasing you with a stupid nickname. " Shut up grandpa " you chuckled.

You watched your munchkins asleep on the carpet in front of the fireplace and yawned. " Oh god, what a night " chuckled Jensen falling beside you on the couch. " Yeah, I guess Jared and Gen are sleeping ? " " Yep " " I should go home too, I'm exhausted " you sighed. He kissed you on the forehead like so many times before , " I'll come with you, I'm not sleepy yet, it'll be safer if I give you a drive " you nodded. Standing up, you put on your coat and took Malutki and Echo in your arms as Jensen did the same with Yogi and Żar. In your car, Jensen took the keys from your purse.

Once arrived, you were awaken gently by your friend. " Come on sleepy head, you'll crush on your bed in five seconds " he was sweet, you had never seen him like this before. He carried you bridal style until your bedroom and helped you put you pjs on. He layed you on your bed and wished you goodnight. He was about to leave when you reached for his wrist, " Stay " you mumbled " please "

He smiled slightly and took off his shoes. He slipped in bed beside you in his t-shirt and boxer and you rested your head on his chest. " Can I make a confession ? " he whispered. You hummed in agreement " I want to stay like that forever, just you and I " " I woudln't mind either " you mumbled again. " I think I'm in love with you Jensen, is that bad ? " His eyes was wide, his heart was racing in his chest and he couldn't help the huge smile on his lips. " No it's good, it's amazing. Oh my god, you have no idea, I wanted to tell you that I was in love with you for months [Y/N]. " " Well now you just did, goodnight J and merry christmas. " you said kissing his neck softly. " Merry christmas [Y/n/N] "

He thought that this christmas was going to be the best in his entire life but little did he know that a year later would be even greater with the announcement of your pregnancy. 

 


End file.
